User talk:HIJMS Yamashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boundary Manipulation page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Necron Physiology Hey good news, I got Necron Physiology done. Power Rangers DS (talk) 14:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Power Rangers DS New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for snapping like that in your page :( Gabriel456 (talk) 18:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Response: Pishacha and Vetala Allow me to explain. You see, both the Pishachas and Vetalas are evil spirits who haunt cemeteries and take demonic possession of corpses (They tended to haunt cemetaries at the same time). They also made their displeasure known by troubling humans and both possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. Though there are differences about certain aspects of their powers and as long as you can make that apparent it would be fine to make your page (but it must be different enough for people to notice).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Shinso Physiology Just to ensure that you really meant to create a vampiric deity variation, please tell me you've read the descriptions of all the powers in Applications and you meant they belong there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) OM in Omnipotent power category It most certainly looks that way ^ ^ On a side note, I get the feeling that Origin Manipulation and Nonexistence are essentially opposite aspects of the same force (nothing => something / something => nothing), something very mysterious and fascinating, only understandable on the instinctual level (reminds me of "conciousness" which is the beginning and the end of all experiences). The "return to origin" part especially sounds like "return to nonexistence". DYBAD (talk) 04:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Crossover Powers Hi Blackwings ! The idea is interesting, though we tend to lack data on the matter because of how meta it is, so we can only go by assumption based on each power's theme. For example,I think Boundary Manipulation (Boundaries exist both in all Verses an between them) and Meta Story Manipulation Manipuation (full control of the story you're part of) would fit. Nonexistence and Causality Manipulation would probaby apply too, since their basis / working are universal. Subjective Reality is a special case : some highly scientific settings flat out reject irrationality, so we naturally tend to think "it wouldn't work here". But why wouldn't it ? After all, SR is based on the user's fantasies, not the world's established beliefs, and "fantasies care little about reality's limitations" as the page's capabilities says. Plus it is a personal power (Subjective Reality : "I decide what'ss real and what isn't"), so it should work equally in any context. Beside, applying SR to a scientific setting would shake the world's very foundations in an awesme way : "nothing is certain and everything is possible" has a nice paranoid ring to it, especially in a context where rationality is everything ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) DYBAD Everyone is capable of everything if they are pushed far enough. This is the reason why diplomacy is much wiser as a general policy. But there are always exceptions, notably when someone simply decided to keep being an ass no matter what, often for personal reasons - and that's undoubtly the case here. Efforts and good will are wasted on such jerks, just like mine were met with nothing but unwavering contempt and unending aggressivity over the months. So I'm done being nice. I'll completely ignore him from now on, and he better not get on my bad side any more than he already is, or I will strike back with all I have. Don't worry about collateral damages, though. This vastly deserved aggressivity of mine is exclusively directed toward it's unique source. To everyone else, I will remain the nice person you know and appreciate. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but there are times when being civilized just won't cut it. DYBAD (talk) 02:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) That's called "swearing" and I found out that is against the rules. Diplomacy and civility? Yeah right. Do you think people will appreciate you messing with your enemy's stuff when the enemy refuses to do the same? Man you're crazy.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) It's such a pleasure not to read you. Seriously ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought you wouldn't commment. Oh well, you and your ego ( I say it separately because it is so massive) couldn't help yourselves I guessConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Still not reading :P Man, that's such an awesome feeling ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Power I heard you intend to create a new power that may potentially surpass Omnipotence. Fascinating ^ ^ Are you still working on it ? Please do keep me updated, and call me if you need some help. I like Vitorriq's Omnipotence Representation, and your power seems at least as promising. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) You're quite wellcome :) Better make your power as solid as possible, for you can be sure entire legions of angry fans will soon be storming the gates with all their might ^ ^ Stand firm, brother ! Sharpen your arguments, do not waver, and you will emerge victorious ^o^ DYBAD (talk) 00:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice ! :) Did you create the page yet ? Quite a few good ideas where stolen on this wiki, so don't take any risk ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blackwing ! Here is a link that may help you improve further you awesome new power (see the third section) :) DYBAD (talk) 07:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Perception and Perspective being pretty close, I'm pretty sure it can also be used for your page ;) DYBAD (talk) 08:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I am deso 000 Secret ultraviolet not do this power( Manipulation Omega omnisphere) maybe you create this it's Good idea i think my english is suck i am create bad page, but you create Good this one. And this power encompase everything in this wiki in past present and future and even more this end's race manipulation type powers hey man, the power that created it is no variation of omnipotence is sub-power, I created to be sub-power, the concept of it is sub-power Vitorriq (talk) 10:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Totality Manipulation can correct errors if you want but does not erase it Vitorriq (talk) 16:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) if you want to help me on this page, I thank Vitorriq (talk) 16:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC) you've tidied the problem? Vitorriq (talk) 16:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) the concept of totality is the magnitude (sub-attribute of omnipotence), when the user has everything he transcends greatness and controls everything namely, the user's manipulation of the entire originated all, even uncreated , you me understand? Vitorriq (talk) 20:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Advice "Nonexistence Representation", maybe ? ^ ^ Sorry, I can't really imagine a good name for now. But I definitely know a fitting user : the Decreator from the NE page, which is quite literally the embodiement of ultimate omni-erasure. DYBAD (talk) 20:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) On second thought, I get the feeling this "one with the power" idea is already present in the NE concept (and was explicitely mentioned at some point). This unity is notably the source of the user's immunity to the power. DYBAD (talk) 21:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dude I would like to thank you for the tremendous favour you did for me by adding that awesome picture in Transcendent Angel Physiology. THANK YOU SO MUCH. 12:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Blackwings369, I would like to thank you again for the Metatron pic it rocks! Look I left a message on Kuopiofi's Talk page. If he doesn't do as I requested could you please check it out and do it. Thank You again :) Response You do have a point. Although God is omnipotent, nothing in the bible or in anything else stated that he is outside everything. I'm not sure of the other users though Gabriel456 (talk) 13:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Origin Manipulation Because you didn't change anything else and all about the power is about manipulating origins, not embodying it. And before you think about chancing the power to fit Embodiment, consider that it's one of the things especially forbidden by Rules for this wiki, in the Words of Thekingsman: 6.Do not change the content of a existing page for there own benefit. On the other hand, you're welcome to create Origin Embodiment, more powers the merrier.--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How do you create an infobox?? the one with the word of the power with a colored background then the picture? my page: Icy Winds Manipulation. thanks! pls help! PsionicOmnipotence (talk) 17:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think they're different. Existence Embodiment? That sounds interesting Gabriel456 (talk) 15:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) New Idea I get the feeling it would be too close to Reality Embodiment. You should probably think about what you would really want, and based your future power on this desire. That's a good trick to make powers. DYBAD (talk) 03:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Origin Embodiment Since I can't find that page, the easiest solution would be clicking the link that appears below the page-name when you get redirected to Origin Manipulation (it should read "Redirect to OR" or something like that) and then replacing it with your OE. I know it's not the best solution, but since I can't get to the page and thus delete it, that should do the trick. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Distance Manipulation As much as I dislike making this extensive changes to other peoples powers, the definition you used for distance didn't really relate with what physics or most people use to define it. More like an abstraction of the idea really, in which case speaking about it as physical concept is not really appropriate. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) On the other hand, few changes and remove the link to Spatial Manipulation and it's a workable power... I must however ask you to think a new name if you decide to go with that, Distance Manipulation really doesn't relate to the idea you used. Separation Manipulation maybe? Or something more obscure... here's few synonyms to consider. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Response In Hinduism, Yama is the name for the Lord of Death and Justice, first mortal who died and espied the way to the celestial abodes, thus in virtue of precedence he became the ruler of the departed. In Buddhism, Yama is the god said to judge the dead and preside over the Narakas (Hells). His position does not change and he is not a title, he is a singular entity on both accounts. Having him placed in Hindu Deity Physiology is sufficient as he is still listed as the Lord of the Dead.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Slow Down Delaying your creations is risking someone else doing it before you. One should never let his chance slip by ^ ^ You don't have to rush though, it's not like the pages will disappear afterwards. DYBAD (talk) 07:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Perception Manipulation Have fun, just remember to check if there are pages that still use that redirection page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, April 12, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey!!! What's up? Addikhabbo (talk) 07:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) i was wondering if you allow my character to be an ex-agent of SES instead of goverment operative character sheet i was wondering if you allow my character to be an ex-agent of SES instead of goverment operativeTheRavageBeast (talk) 11:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) thanks for letting me do thatTheRavageBeast (talk) 19:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) yea sure but can you tell me what year thank you TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:10, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ok, so can i just put my character to be born in 2080 TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC)